


The people I call my family are nuts.

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Rowena, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Sam, Both of them are softies, Crowley cares, Dad Lucifer, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Gabriel, De-Aged Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags, Jealous Crowley, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Gabriel, Kid Sam, Little Brother Dean, M/M, Mom Rowena, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Rowena de-aged them, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Gabriel, Teen Sam Winchester, Tricky Crowley, Uncle Crowley, dad michael, in his own way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Rowena couldn't stand it anymore; those Winchesters had to be dealt with.In her own way of course; they need to be re-raised.She's going to be the one to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on Tumblr! And it was beautiful! Rowena de-aged them and claimed she was adopting them.  
> You guys know me, I'm a sucker for De-aging fics. So, this was born,  
> I can't find the thing anymore but if I do I'll post it with the next update.
> 
> Love you guys! I'm excited to go down the road of yet another kid fic with you lovely people.  
> <3 XD

Rowena was done.

There was no other way to say it; she was done. She was _tired_ of the _Winchesters_.

Well, she was tired of them when she first met them, but this was a different tired.

She was tired of watching them _struggle_. Neither of them could ever catch a break.

 

They were _always_ in trouble; one, or both, of them was always about to die.

They were always trying to protect each other and then hurting each other by doing so. There was always some new thing that they needed to beat to save an ignorant, and ungrateful, population.

Especially Dean.

 

As he was right now, losing his mind, his memories.

He was so sweet.

He wasn’t this sarcastic, brash, rude, and broken Dean she’d come to know.

He was soft, sweet, polite, and happy-ish.

She could see now just how much of a toll his life had taken on him. How much work he put into being Dean with all the walls.

He was so _trusting_ now.

 

She couldn’t put him back the way he was; that wouldn’t be _fixing_ him. She’d just be replacing the broken shell of a man he usually was.

She just couldn’t do that.

 

But, now that she had the Lockland’s Black Grimoire, she had the _perfect_ solution.

 

******

She had the spell, she had the ingredients, and now that the people who would stand in her way were gone, she was ready.

******

“Alright, are you ready?”

 

Dean smiled at her, slightly confused, but pleasantly none the less.

 

“It’ll be done right this time Dean.”

 

She read the spell and threw in the last ingredient. There was a huge blast of light and a scream, Rowena didn’t know whose, maybe it was her.

 

She coughed and waved the smoke out of her face, “Dean?”

 

She looked at the place where the man once stood and gasped, “Success!” she squealed with glee.

The man was no longer a man but instead a small and chubby two year old sitting in a small pile of clothes.

 

Dean’s lip wobbled as tears gathered in his eyes, he held his arms out towards Rowena.

 

“Mommy.” He sobbed.

 

Rowena rushed over to him and picked him up, “Aww. Shh, there’s no need for tears now sweetie. Mummy’s here.”

 

Dean sniffed and hid his face in her neck: Rowena kissed his head and cooed.

She grabbed a handful of the spell ashes and shoved it in a small hex bag, for later, and Dean’s phone and shoved both in her pocket.

 

“Alright my small bean, let’s go see that brother of yours.”

 

She grabbed another, smaller, handful of the spells ashes then left the room and made her way down the stairs.

 

“Did it work? Where’s Dean? Who the hell is-?”

 

“Language Samuel.” Rowena chided.

 

Sam flattered at that, “Is- is that, Dean?”

 

Rowena hummed but instead of answering with words she threw the handful in Sam’s direction. There was another flash of light, but since it was from the spells remains, it was less blinding.

 

Rowena smiled at the new Sam Winchester.

Small, shaggy, chubby, and four years old.

She refused to force Dean to be the older brother and protector, caring more for Sam than himself again.

Nor would Sam be the baby trying to show that he could be big and protect his brother too.

 

She always felt that if the roles were reversed, it would have turned out better.

Dean did a good job, but he went above and beyond.

Now Sam could care for Dean and Dean could learn to be cared for.

 

Sam gave her a toothy grin before running towards her, in a shirt that was WAY too big for him, hugged her leg.

 

Rowena smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand, “Alright Sam. Time to go.”

 

Sam smiled happily as he held his mom’s hand, “Okay mommy.”

 

Rowena’s heart melted at the two of them, she wasn’t sure that her heart could handle these two and the sheer amount of cuteness that came along with them.

 

She stopped by big Sam’s old clothes and grabbed the car keys and phone out of the pockets and shoved them into hers.

She grabbed Sam’s hand again and they all left the building and made their way to the impala.

 

She situated the two of them in the backseat and after she closed the door she pulled out Dean’s phone.

She needed a place to raise the kids along with a couple- well a lot of other things.

And Crowley would be the best man to get it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm excited so far.  
> I hope you guys like it so far!  
> Love you all!!!! :D  
> <3 XD


End file.
